bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gil/@comment-4737987-20120809200242
Series 2 - Chapter 6 - Deema's Sleepover 4:45 - Deema's House *Deema: Don't Wory Goby, you'lll enjoy my sleepover. *Goby: Please can we ivite all the guppies? *Deema: No, No, No! It won't be fun *Goby: Please!!!??? *Puppy Eyes* *Deema: Awww, okay, for you my little peice of happiness *Kisses Goby* *Deema: *On the Phone* Molly can you come to my Sleepover? *Molly: I thought it was just you and Goby? *Deema: Yes, i know but, Goby misses everybody. *Molly: That's cute, I'll be there *Deema: Invite, Gil, Nonny, and Oona too *Molly: Sure, see you in a few. *Deema's Door *Ding Dong! *Gil: Hi, Deema! *Deema's Mum: Who invited alll these Guppies? *Deema:I did mum! *Deema's Mum: Oh, okay, all of you, Dinner is a 6:00 *Deema: Come on! ley's go to my room! *Olivia: Can Ollivia come too? *Deema: No you'll ruin the party! *Olivia: *Cries* but i want to come *Oona: Please, let her come, she's so cute!!! *Moly: Yeah! she's just like my sister. *Deema: *Sighs* but don't get in the way *Deema's Room *Gil: Your Rooms very nice *Nonny: I brought a DVD we could watch *Molly: What is it, Nonny? *Gil: It says: 2012 *Oona: *Gasps* That's the scary movie right? *Gil: Yes, and Sppoooooooky *Oona: I don't want to watch it! *Molly: you're scared of everything! *Gil: Yeah! it's just a movie, it's not real. *Nonny: Leave her alone! I'm scared too! *Looksat Oona and Smiles* We'll watch it together. *Deema: Okay put it in! *Nonny: *Stomach growls* When's dinner ready, Deema? *Deema: at 6;00 *Gil: Goby, are you alright? *Deema: Yeah, baby, you're really quiet! *Goby: I'm fine. *Nonny: Gil, Goby come here. *Gil: Yeah Nony? *Nonny: Goby, are you scared? *Goby: a bit *Gil: About what! *Nonny: Shhhh! the girls will hear us! *Goby: I'm scared about Deema *Gil: She's harmless. *Nonny: Why are you scared about Deema? *Goby: When everybody's asleep, she miught just kiss me and start making out with me, and i don't want her to. *Nonny: Me and Gil will stay up, and then we'll see what happens, okay Goby? *Goby: Okay *Hugs Gil and Nonny* *Deema's Mum: Dinner Time, Guppies! *Dinner Table *Deema: What are we having, Mum? *Deema's Mum: It's called Chocolat Suprise! *Oona: Any Vegetables? *Deema's Mum: You a veggetarian? *Oona: Yep! *Nonny: This is Good, mrs. Wahler. *Goby: Y-Y-Y Yes, mighty T-T-T Tasty *Gil: I agree, but i want more Chocolate *Molly: Gil!, Manners *Oona:hmmmmmmm, It's really good *Deema: Mum, I'm done, can I go upstairs now? *Deema's Mum: Sure, Deema. *Deema: Wahoo! *Grabs Goby* Comeon! *Deema's Room *Goby: Now what? *Deema: *Turn off the lights* it's our time together. *Goby: *Widens Eyes* T-T-T- TOGETHER?! *Deema: Goby..... *Sulks* are you scared about me, you know. *Goby: Us having S**. Yes i'm frightened. *Deema: I don't actually want that to happen i'm just messing with yu. I just want our Romantic time togther. *Goby: Good, get on with it then. *Deema: *Lights a candle* So Goby, When did you start liking me? *Goby: Remember ont he first day of year 4? *Deema: In the Hallway where we first met? *Goby: Yeah, when i accidentally knocked your precious books over? *Deema: I liked you too. *Goby: I love you Deema *Kisses her Deeply* *Deema: *Muffled* Love you too Goby. *Molly: Deema!!! Can we come in now?! *Deema: *Breaks the Kiss* Yes! *Nonny: I'll put the movie in! *All 6 guppies watch the movie and Oona hs nightmares *11:45 pm *Gil: We getter get to bed *Molly: *Yawns it's getting late *Deema: Everybody got their own sleeping bag? *Goby: Oh Shoot! i forgot mine! *Deema: Wpuld you like to share, Goby? *Goby: Um... sure! *Oona: Nonny. *Nonny: What's up, Oona? *Oona: I'm scared, Can i share a bed with you? *Nonny: Sure, anything for you Oona. *Oona: Thanks you. *Deema's Mum: Lights out Deema! *Deema: Night Mummy! *Goby: Good night Deema *Puts arms aroud waist and brings her closer* *Deema: Good night Goby, *Kisses him Deeply* *Series 2 - Chapter 7 - Are these Kisses Bad, or Good?